The Last Hope
by Rickyn227
Summary: Blah Blah blah read please
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from school one night, it was a normal night and my friend Jessica was just turning into her house then she looked at me and said "See you later David" I turned back and replied"See you later gator". That is how it was everyday, we would walk home together and then she would turn and go into her house about a street and a half before me. It had been like that since year 7. We were now in year 9. The exams were harder than last year and I bordered on the line of failure. I knew as soon as I got home my mum would make a fuss and ask me about my day and about school. My exact words would be "Yes it was an alright day" and then she would reply "Is that it dear? Surely there was something interesting?" then I would say "No mum what are you expecting? It's just school". I honestly did like school but only because I got to see all my friends I did hate the lessons though. Especially English with Mr. Gregory, he always picked me for answering questions and only for the ones I clearly didn't know the answers to. I liked P.E. because the teacher was kind and let us play dodge ball half the time his name was Mr. Lowry. I reached my front door and went inside, it had been a normal day...until now.


	2. Chapter 2

I learned that my father had been in a terrible car crash and had been killed along with 23 other people. My mother was distraught and I could scarcely believe it myself. The policemen said that a speeding car had a loose wheel and that on the motorway that wheel came off. The car span out of control and smashed into a bus on the other side of the motorway. The bus braked and skidded into my dad's car, unable to stop a gas truck then crashed into the two cars and bus creating an explosion which killed everyone instantly. I was sceptical at this but it had come from a police officer, an enforcer of the law it couldn't be wrong.

The next few days were as I thought they would be, everyone telling me they were sorry for my loss and feeling sorry for me. I hated it and it felt worse knowing that everyone felt sorry for me I didn't ask anyone to.


	3. Chapter 3

One night when I was walking home from school I felt something cold on my neck, I turned around to see what it was but there was nothing there. I felt like someone was watching me, no I knew someone was watching me. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge figure covered in black jumped down from the top of a house to save me. A Humongous dog with two heads lashed at me but the cloaked figure grabbed both its noses and with incredible strength tossed it down an alleyway. "Follow me and if you want to live you'd better keep up" he said with a rough sinister-like voice as he began to sprint down the street. I followed him and ran nearly as fast as the wind. I didn't turn around but could sense the giant dog was out cold because it would have been right behind us by now. It took us about 10 minutes to get nearly 4 blocks from the street I had been in. We turned into a dark ominous alleyway and stopped to rest."Damn it how did they know about him he's just a kid for god's sake" the cloaked figure said to himself. As if magically another cloaked figure came from the end of the alley and looked at me with worry. "Oh no, what happened Kyle?" he asked the first hooded man. "They came for him Fred and I had to intervene to save the kid" Kyle replied. "Well now is not the time to dwell on it" said Fred "We have to worry about getting him out of here". "No I am not going anywhere with you creeps" I yelled at them. I tried to run but before I could even reach halfway up the alley Kyle appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the shirt. He looked at me and said "You can't go anywhere now they were following you they don't know where you live yet but if you go home they will destroy everything and everyone you know to get to you that is what happened to your father"."What do you know about my father? Who are you?"I screamed. "Come with me and you will find out" he answered. Out of the ground a black oval looking portal came up. The man called Fred went through first then dragging me with him the other man Kyle followed him through.


End file.
